deven_exposedfandomcom-20200213-history
Deven Exposed! Wiki
' DEVEN EXPOSED!' Devhan C. is a 13-year-old YouTuber who goes by the online name of Deven. he started his channel on a whim by playing the video games he loved as a child and has never stopped since. And as his taste changed, and his love of video games grew so did his community. His channel now has over 2 thousand subscribers and is still growing to this day. But Deven's rise to fame wasn't as easy as it sounds, he faced many personal challenges as he experienced what it's like to be a YouTuber. Hate, lies, Anger, and Injustice Unfortunately, these are things that Deven had to face the most. Whether it was from his "Fans" or people he thought was his friends... One good example of this is what I call "The Jaffa v. Deven Dilemma" It all started 1-2 years ago when Deven had only 1,000 subscribers, he was doing a Minecraft Livestream on his channel and he noticed a YouTuber who had over 100 subscribers was in many of his live streams his username was Jaffacakes, they got along in chat and then added each other on skype, In the words of Deven "We were both squeakers Lol" then after a year passed by, Deven and Jaffa had become close friends which is why when Jaffa asked out one of Deven's other close friends Dagne it didn't come as much of a surprise. Time passes by for Deven to figure out that Jaffa wasn't what he seemed. He was cold, malicious, and manipulative which is why Dagne then broke up with him. But, Jaffa wasn't upset or angry, he was just peachy, in matter of fact, he went to another of Deven's friends, Mia (also friends with Dagne) and asked her out, telling her "I didn't have feelings for Dagne I just wanted a girlfriend" Mia obviously said no, knowing full well what he did to Dagne, he played with her like a toy, just because he felt like it. Jaffa felt hurt, hurt because he couldn't have what he wanted. He then in his hurt anger, he decided to go on somewhat of a rampage constantly harassing Deven and the people around him, going on Devens discord server and breaking all of its rules, even going as far as asking out Devens own BROTHER. This was when Deven learned that not everyone can be trusted, he realized that if one of his closest friends can be so horrible so can anyone else. This was only one of the bad things that made Deven who he is, and although he has been through a lot of traumatic or perspective-changing events, they aren't the only things that changed him. Subs and Dubs in the early august of 2016, he gained 100 subscribers, 2 years later he gained 1k, then one year after, he got to 2,000 subscribers, 1k was an amazing milestone to hit, but to do it again in HALF the time was astonishing, the clear support from his community only made Deven more motivated to keep going. Apart from his fans his friends and family were also very supportive in his wish to become a YouTuber, Every so often they would buy him recording equipment, new games to play, and even give him some ideas even if some ideas weren't that great he still appreciated it, and he knew that because of his experiences and support that he got from everyone, he would become a great YouTuber. Extra Info: Relationship status: Dating Mia Favorite Colors: Green, Black, White, Gold Interests: Gaming and Working Out Favorite Food: N/A DOB: 7/10/2006 Favorite Video Game: Mortal Kombat 11 Favorite Tv Show: Lucifer Favorite Song: I don't care -Fall Out Boy Category:Browse